Warrior Cat: A Prophecy for Six
by Stormheart of Awesomeclan
Summary: A time of darkness is comeing to the warrior cats and it's up to six litter mates to save the clans. Darkness will rise, and many will fall, but six will rise with a storm as leader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction and I need reviews! Sorry if the first few chapters are boring but trust me it will get better! And special thanks to Cinderstar377, for my first review ever! Also, sorry if this one is short.**

** Awesomepaw**

** "Are you ready to be apprenticed?"** Bouncekit turned to see his clan leader, Snowstar, standing just inside the nursery. "We've been ready for moons!" exclaimed Stormkit. "When will you make us 'paws?" asked Bramblekit. "You will be apprentices by sun high tomorrow."

"Who do you your want your mentor to be?" I asked Frostkit. "I want Sandflower she is so nice!" she answered "What about you Flamekit?" "I want Blossomcloud," he mewed" when she goes hunting, she always brings back a nice vole, just for me." "Why do you only care about eating?" mewed Amberkit "You need to feed the clan first, anyway, so you need to be a good hunter like Moonblossom." "Yeah, sure, hunting is great, but what about fighting?" mewed Bramblekit "You need a good fighter like Stripetail." "Strength is useless without quick wits like Lightstorm." Stormkit said.

"Well don't want to fight cats," mewed Bouncekit "I want to fight sickness." "So you want to be a medicine cat?" Bouncekit jumped at the sound of Roseberry's voice. "Y-yes he answered, slightly startled. "Tell me, what are these?" she asked pushing some small black seeds toward him. "Poppy seeds?" he asked timidly. "Good! Do you know what they're for?" "Sleep?" "Yes and good for pain too. I'm giving them to your mother for the thorn she got in her eye. You could make a good medicine cat." She gave the poppy seeds to Dappleleaf and left. _Yes! I'm going to be a medicine cat!_

**A/N Again, sorry if it was boring. Please review! Ideas are welcome, and I might add new cats, so if you can give me name additude and looks, you'll get credit when I bring them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Thanks to Blossomlight907 and**** canislupus1999 for reviewing!**

**Stormpaw POV**

From this moment on until you get you warrior name, you will be Stormpaw. Stormpaw stood there, puffing out his chest as his clan mates called out his name. "Stormpaw, Bouncepaw, Flamepaw, Amberpaw, Bramblepaw Frostpaw!" "STORMPAW!" Foxkit yowled at the top of her lungs. Foxkit and her sister Honeykit were born three days ago. Stormkit was the first Foxkit saw when she opened her eyes, and right away thought he looked like a cat of starclan. Of course, so did Brightpaw. Amberpaw had not noticed though, because she was too busy mooning over Lepordpaw. Honeykit was always following Bouncekit around the nursery, and was very disapointed when he became Roseberry's apprentice.

When the cheering died down, Lightstorm brought him and his apprentices out into their territory. As he was showing them the Windclan border, Stormpaw scented something else.

"What's that other smell?" he asked

"What other smell?" Lightstorm asked sniffing the air. "You know there is something else, I think it's a rouge." Lightstorm had hardly finished talking when a she-cat stepped out of a bush.

The she-cat was very dark brown with golden eyes, and was very pretty. Well, she would have been pretty if her fur was better groomed and she had more to eat. Another cat stepped out from behind her. The new cat was a sandy color, with blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" growled Lightstorm. Stormpaw could tell he wasn't really angry. They were starving, and the tan one was obviously pregnant. Lightstorm acted tough, but he can be very sympathetic to cats who need help.

"Please, can we join your clan?" mewed the brown one. "Blossom is going to have kits soon, and we need food."

"We'll take you to Snowstar, and on the you can tell us your story." As Lightstorm trotted away, Stormpaw walked next to the brown one. "So," mewed Lightstorm " She's Blossom, what's your name, and what's your story."

" I'm Dragon, we came from the mountains. We were up there with Blossom's mate, Owl, when he was killed in a storm. We decided to leave the mountains. Days later we met a Tribe. They told us Blossom was pregnant and asked if we wanted to live with them. When we said no they told us about the Clans. They said the one on the farthest side of a lake would be the most friendly."

"What's a Dragon?" asked Bramblepaw.

"A dragon is a made up animal that breaths fire. It's covered in hard scales, and has huge wings." Said Blossom.

"Some other rouges named me, because my parents left me alone. They named me Dragon because they thought a strong name would keep me strong."

Just then they got to camp. No one said anything, but Stormpaw could tell they were all wondering the same thing._ Who are they?_

"Who are these rouges?" asked Snowstar.

"I am Dragon, this is Blossom, and we would like to join your clan.

**I got Dragon from canislupus1999. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to update sooner.**

**Ideas welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, forgot to say they all got the mentors they wanted. If I did't add something tell me! **

***sob* I-I don't own warriors!*sob***

"Dragon, from this moment on you shall be Dragonwing." Boomed Snowstar from the high ledge. "Blossom, you will be Blossomlight." Cheers exploded from the croud as soon as he finished. "Dragonwing, Blossomlight!"

Amberpaw and Frostpaw raced over to them "We'll show you the camp!" mewed Amberpaw. "This is the apprentices den, were we sleep." mewed Frostpaw. Walking over to the nursery she pointed out the elders den and medicein den. Stopping she mewed "You'll be staying here for a while, Blossomlight. It'll be nice and roomie, because only one other person is pregnant and they won't be here for a while." She waited for Blossomlight to go inside before showing Dragonwing the warriors den.

Later that day Amberpaw and Frostpaw decided they should teach Dragonwing some of their fighting moves. "You need to be quick to do thi-" She was cut off by a shriek. "We need to go, Blossomlight's kitting!" Dragonwing yowled. They raced back to camp and in to the nursery.

"Is she okay?!" they all asked, Dragonwing the loudest. "She's doing fine." Roseberry mewed, "I just sent Bouncepaw to get wet moss." Dragonwing sat down next to Blossomlight. "You're doing fine, just breath."

Roseberry put a paw on her belly. "The first one is coming, push!" Blossomlight pushed with al her might. The first one slid out, black, a tom.

Bouncepaw just got back. He placed the moss next to her as the next kit slid out. Creamy orange, white paws, she-cat. "How many more?" asked Dragonwing. "Three."

Just then another came, black and white, she-cat. Blossolight laped some water from the moss. Another came, gray, tom.

Blossomlight was exausted."Okay, push!" With her last bit of strength she pushed and the final kit came, small, orange, she-cat, with black spots.

Blossomlight licked her kits " Owl, kits." she murmured before going to sleep.

**Kay, name the kits! I have names for the black one and the gray one already. I'll choose my favorite names unless I come up with a really good name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMSC! I'm SO sorry it took me so long! I had to decide on kit names which took a long time. I'll give my credit to people at the end so you find the kit names in the chapter. THANK YOU SwiftStar1 for still following this story!**

Bouncepaw was walking through the forest, looking for borrage to give to Blossomlight._ Wow! my first day as an apprenice and I see a birth! That was amazing! I wonder what she'll name them?_

As he thought of the possible names he wasn't paying attention to were he was going and walked into a tree. He got up and looked around to see if anyone saw him. To his embarresment, he saw Silverwing, the deputy of the clan, standing neer by.

"I would have thought a medicine cat would know it's _very_ dangerous to walk into trees," she teased. "Why don't you take a break from crashing into trees, and I'll teach you how to hunt."

They walked to the trees on the edge of the shore and and Silverwing told him to sniff the air. "Do you smell that?" He nodded. It smelled like mouse. "Watch me." She carefully krept forward to the roots of a tree. Bouncepaw could just make out a small brown creature. She slowly got closer, one paw at a time. The mouse sat up, but before it could run Silverwing caught it, fast as lighting.

"Cool! Can I try?" She nodded and sat down. He sniffed the air. Mouse. He krept forward, just like Silverwing. He got ready to leap but stepped on a twig. It heared him and ran, but he was faster and caught it.

"Nice! You would have been a good warrior apprentice. I need to go back to camp now, and you should find that borage. Bye!

He walked down the shore to a clump of plants. No borrage there. He tried another. "Borage! I better go bring this to Blossomlight!" He ran back to camp told Roseberry he got the borrage and went to deliver it.

"Hi Blossomlight! I brought you some herbs!" He sat down next to her and gave her the borrage. "Have you thought of names for your kits yet?"

"No. Do you want to help me?" He nodded. "Okay, I want to name one Owlkit because of Owl, my mate. And I want to name one after Greenleaf, because it has good hunting and Owl used to say it's the luckiest time of year."

"I like that! What if you call the gray one Owlkit. And the creamy one can be Sunnykit." Blossomlight nodded and as if by magic, all the kits wake up.

The creamy one started talking right away. "Hi! It looks like I'm Sunnykit, you're my mommy, and you're my daddy!"

Bouncepaw shook his head. "You got two out of three, I'm not your daddy. Your daddy died before you were born.

"Oh. I don't have a daddy." Sunnykit sat down and stared at the floor. "No daddy."

"It's okay that you don't have a daddy because you have a clan. Everyone will look after you and I'll get my littermates to pay with you everyday." Bouncepaw promised, hoping his littermates would agree.

"Hey! What's my name?! I want a name too!" the orange and black kit squealed. "Can I be Stormkit? Or Brightkit? Or Amazingandcoolkit?"

"She's firey! Wait- Fireykit! Blossomlight burst out. "It's perfect! She looks like fire and has a firey attitude!"

"I want to be Shadowkit! Can I be Shadowkit?" the black kit asked.

Sorry, name's already taken. One of the elders is named Shadowclaw." said Blossomlight. "How about Nightkit?"

"I like it! Nightkit! It sounds like a real warrior name!"

The black and white kit was not paying much attention. She was staring out the window when she finaly said something. "What's that pretty tree called?" she asked, pointing with her nose.

"That's a willow tree. Do you like it?"

"Yes! My name is Willowkit! No changeing it! Willowkit is my name because willows are pretty!" She said it so matter of factly you could almost believe thats what she was told.

"You know what? I like it. You can be Willowkit. Willowkit, Fireykit, Sunnykit, Nightkit and Owlkit. I like it.

**Thanks to Greystar12 for Nightkit, Blossomlight907 for Willowkit, and SwiftStar1 for Sunnykit.**

**Please review, I enjoy it.**


End file.
